Heaven and Earth
by 4Hope
Summary: This is after Tris and Augustus's death. It's written in first person point of view and follows Augustus, Hazel, Tris, and Four. Allegiant epilogue did NOT happen and remember I haven't been to heaven (I only know a few things) so sorry if Augustus and Tris POV is a little off and stuff. I will update if I get at least one review! T because it's death and well the movies were PG-13
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I just wanted to write this. Sorry if it's stupid I don't really know what heaven is like (duh!) and again sorry if its stupid.**

Heaven and Earth

One year after Tris and Augustus's death. Allegiant epilogue didn't happen.

Today was exactly one year from Augustus's death and Hazel was still heartbroken and missed him like crazy. Today she was going to visit his grave. She asked to go alone cause she wanted to be with Augustus alone so she could just have her privacy with her boyfriend.

She made a little project for him also. She got a pack of cigarettes and painted it all white. Then she wrote the words Okay? Okay. on it and on the back she put Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace in a heart and on the bottom she wrote "It's a Metaphor.".

She pulled up to the cemetery and parked. She wore a black T-shirt with capris and sneakers. She got out of the car and got the cigarettes and Phillip. Today was a very sunny day and had a little breeze to it. Hazel walked over to his tombstone and put the cigarette pack by it. She sat down and started to say a few things. "Augustus. I wish you were here right now and I wish today wouldn't be such a tragic day. I love you and hope that you are alright up there in heaven. I cannot believe it's already been a year since you passed and again I don't care if you light these and I can't wait to see you again" As she said that a few tears started rolling down her cheeks. She then started praying the Our Father. After that she went back to the car and started driving away from the cemetery.

More tears came out of her eyes and spilled. She finally reached home and sat in the car for a moment. She wiped her eyes then got out of the car. When she walked into the house her mom was baking cookies and her dad was drinking coffee in the livingroom while watching TV. Her mom saw her and smiled "Hey honey! I'm just making some cookies then we can do something." "Actually mom." Hazel started to say "I was just going to go upstairs and read." Hazel knew her mom would do anything today to keep Hazel happy but it wouldn't work. "Oh." her mom said looking a little disappointed "Are you sure? Do you want a cookie?" Hazel said "Sorry mom. All I want to do right now is read. I love you." "Love you too." she said.

Hazel went upstairs and grabbed An Imperial Affliction. She sat on her bed and started reading. When she got on the fifteenth page she fell asleep. Her mom came in and put a bookmark in the book and pulled a blanket over Hazel. She kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

**so yeah..sorry if it sucked. Review?**


	2. The day she left

**Alrightie. Here's the second chapter. I'm trying to make it longer and more interesting.**

Tobias/Four POV

It was exactly one year after Tris' death and I was handling it badly. Everyone was sad and depressed on this day and I couldn't even look at Caleb without growling and trying to keep my hands off his throat.

Christina and I have gotten close after her death but we both said no dating when Evelyn asked.

All of us got out of the place where we grew up yet had so many awful memories and we went out to the rest of the world. We found land and built a house that is like an apartment there and we went to a different..town..which was a really weird experience that I don't want to bring up and we got food, tv, clothes and a whole bunch of other stuff. We all had a lot of money because well we kinda stole it. We buried Tris in the backyard of the house and put some stones for Abnegation and coals for Dauntless by it. We all still knew that we could never just forget about our lives before but we try to speak positive about it and that rarely happens when we talk about it and then we try to ignore the awful stuff.

We all gathered up by Tris' grave and we all stayed silent. I remembered how Tris looked at me. How she touched my arm and my face. How she kissed me. How she was this brave yet innocent girl. How she was the first jumper and how she tried so hard to be Dauntless. I remembered all these wonderful things of her and yet no one came up with anything bad about her which makes me wonder….Why did she have to die? I know why. Her stupid brother was the cause of it. He acts like he did nothing yet is still upset about Tris dying but I know he caused it which is why I always ignore him.

Everytime I see _him_ I think of how she looks a little like him. Everytime I hear _him_ I hear her beautiful voice. Everytime he "accidentally" bumps into me I think of how she touched me.

So I ignore _him_. It was pretty easy since he was full of idiocy. If I could I would probably kill him but everyone else gave him a second chance.

I stared at her grave and got so mad. I felt like punching something. I felt like punching _him._ The only thing that was good about her death was that she could live in peace and be with her parents but it still hurt.

Everyone then finished up and we all went inside Evelyn's house to eat. She's gotten nicer and I think she's trying to completely shut her past out besides the people that are with her. Everyone knows shes trying to be more kind and act like a mother to all of us but the past still haunts us all.

Evelyn made some cheeseburgers and fries with milkshakes and Christina helped her out and the others joined. I just sat at the dining table. Everyone knows that Tris' death hit me harder so they knew to back off on this day and the day after too. I thought I would be used to her gone and I kinda was but on these days I just want to shut the world out.

There were days where I laughed and smiled and had fun with everyone but there were also days that I yelled and screamed and slammed my hand on the table. There were days where I almost felt like crying because she was gone which today was one of the days where I felt like crying and screaming.

…

We all sat down at the table and started digging in. I always enjoyed these meals. Who didn't like cheeseburgers? and the milkshakes were just the best thing you have ever tasted. Food was the only thing that could me a little happy today. I said a little.

…

When everyone was done. Caleb did the dishes and everyone else went in the living room to watch tv.

We turned it on and football was on. I learned all the sports when I bought a magazine when we went to the town. I was pretty interested in football and baseball and of course wrestling. Christina like Volleyball, wrestling and soccer. Sometimes we even played these things outside and I do have to say it was fun.

Later that night we all went to our rooms and I looked at the picture of Tris in my closet as I got into my sleepwear. I put it in my walk in closet so when I wasn't in my room I wouldn't be depressed but I'll be depressed in my closet.

I turned the light off and got in bed and tried to fall asleep. The best thing about sleep is you don't think, feel, smell, or talk. Dreams are the only thing where you see pictures. Sleep is where you don't think about her death.

Sleep is when you can shut the world out.

**That was depressing. Anyways next chapter if I get reviews will be Augustus or Hazel's point of view. Review!**


	3. Heaven

**Again please remember I only know a little bit about heaven cause I've never been there. So sorry if you know something I don't and I didn't put it in the story.**

Augustus's POV

Hazel Grace. I thought. Hazel Grace. That's all I ever think about. Today was the one year anniversary of me dying and I watched over Hazel Grace I felt bad for not staying alive. It sounds dumb but I should have stayed alive for her cause now my death is the reason she is crying.

I watched over her as she drove to the cemetery and I watched her as she put a cigarette pack on the casket. I did still put them in my mouth but I still haven't lit one. I have met Jesus and he was welcoming me. All of the people are kind and I have made some guy friends but I haven't met a girl that was just as amazing as Hazel Grace and none of my friends could top Isaac.

Heaven was beautiful. There's no way you could possibly get how beautiful it is and probably one of the best parts was that I had two real legs. I was surprised yet happy about it when I first came here and I still am.

I have also been watching over my family but not as much as Hazel Grace. Once in awhile I could see that she was crying but yet there were days for her where she got to hang out with Isaac and her family and that was what I liked.

Seeing her smile made me smile. Seeing her sad made me sad and right now she was sad. I didn't know how she would be but it was depressing to see her pain.

I took a walk to just think everything over and cry and watch all the little children play. I thought to myself when I saw a little girl with short hair like Hazel Grace's go down a slide that if I would have stayed alive Hazel and me could have gotten married and if her cancer ever went away she could have been strong enough to have a child. I started tearing up as I thought of Hazel Grace and the future we could've had together if I didn't die.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I didn't even try to stop. Today was just one of these days where nobody cared if you cried and you didn't care either.

As more tears came and came I started looking down at the sidewalk and I didn't watch where I was going but I ran into a girl. I looked at her and apologized and she apologized the same time as I did. When I saw the her face, I noticed that she had been crying too. She wore a black tank top and black pants with black boots and her hair down. I looked at her face again and saw that she looked kind of like Hazel Grace but she had long hair. The girl looked about sixteen or seventeen and possibly eighteen but no older or younger.

She wiped away her tears and said "I'm Tris."

**Yeah. Didn't really write that much about what heaven looked like and everything cause of course I don't know. Sorry if it was too short for you I just really wanted to get to the Tris part! Review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I wiped away my tears and looked at the boy. "I'm Tris" I told him. For a moment all he did was stare at me and I did the same. I noticed he almost looked exactly like Caleb. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I thought of him and everyone I left.

My parents tried comforting me but it was no use. That was the only thing I liked about heaven. I got to be with my parents.

The boy finally spoke and said "I'm Augustus." He said. I noticed that he had been crying before too. I looked down not knowing what to say. "Are you" he said then paused I could tell he was about to burst into tears. "Okay?" He finally said. "yeah I'm tota-" What was the point. I was sick of telling everybody that I was fine today cause I'm not. "No" I whispered. "Are you okay?" I asked. A tear rolled down his cheek as I said the word okay. Did he hate the word okay or something? "No." He whispered. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it. "Maybe some other time. Right now we should get to know each other better. What our favorites are and stuff and then later we can get into our lives and friends." "Oka..Sounds great." I knew now not to say the word okay around him. I was shocked that he wanted to get to know me more but I guess it's not everyday that you meet someone and they're sad too.

We walked outside and talked about our interests.

His favorite color was blue and mine was black and grey.

His favorite food is "something from Amsterdam that is hard to say." and my favorite food is burgers and cake.

His favorite movie is V for vendetta and I don't have one.

His favorite book is The price of dawn and I don't have one.

It was fun and it got our minds off our….stuff.

After that we both went back home and he told me that we should be here later since there is no time in Heaven.

I went back home and grabbed a snack. It was weird seeing my parents younger but I got used to it. They came by me and hugged me and then I ate.

I watched over Tobias and Christina and kind of Caleb and cryed some more until I went back to visit Augustus.

**So for taking such a long time to update. I've been really busy. Hope you liked it. I will update if you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So for taking such a long time to update. I've been really busy. Hope you liked it. I will update if you review.**

Hazel's POV

The next morning I woke up covered in a blanket. I didn't remember falling asleep but then again I always fell asleep while reading. I got up and went to my dresser and pulled out a yellow shirt with jeans. I put them on and fixed my hair. I grabbed Phillip and went downstairs. My mom and dad were up with coffee in their hands talking about something at the table. "Hey sweetie." my mom said "How'd you sleep?" "Fine." I said. I grabbed the plate of bacon and eggs that was sitting on the kitchen counter. I went to the table and sat down. I started eating and everything was quiet. My mom set down her coffee cup "Soooo….what are you going to do today?" I hated when parents did this kind of stuff. Getting into their kid's business and all. I shrugged. My dad was about to say something but then the phone rang. He got up and walked to the phone. "Hello?" I heard him say then there was a pause. "Yeah. She's right here." He walked back to the table and gave me the phone "It's Isaac. I grabbed the phone and went into the living room.

"Hey Isaac, what's going on?" I asked worried since he usually doesn't call. "Hey Hazel, do you wanna come over and play video games?" "Sure." I said. His voice sounded like he had been crying before and he kept sniffling. "I'll be over in ten minutes." I told him. "K." He said then sniffled. I put the phone down and told my parents. They said it was okay for me to go there so I brought my plate to the sink and grabbed my jean jacket. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my keys.

I arrived at his house ten minutes later. I knocked on the door and his mom let me in. She told me he was in his room so I knocked on his door "It's me, Hazel." He opened the door and let me in. I shut the door behind me and looked around his room. There were used tissues by his bed and ripped up paper almost everywhere. "Are you…..okay?" I asked. He shook his head "No." "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Monica asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend to make this one guy jealous and she said that I have to pretend not to be blind" I stared in shock. I hated Monica before but after this….I want to whack her with something hard. "And that's not all" He said "She mentioned Augustus…" I froze. Tears started spilling. Isaac and I were both crying now. "She said to do it for Augustus! Was does that even mean?!" More tears started spilling. I saw on the desk chair and put my head in my hands. Any mention of Augustus set me off. All of the memories of him come back and its too much to handle. Isaac is crying too. After 10 minutes I force the memories to be gone for now and I stop crying. Isaac grabs a tissue and blows his nose. I wipe away the tears and we sit in awkward silence.

"That felt good to get everything out." Isaac says. "Yeah sort of." I reply. Then his mom walks in with some crackers and cheese and asks if we're hungry. We don't even answer we just grab the food and pig out. His mom smiles and then leaves.

After we are done eating my mom calls me and tells me I need to come home now. "Umm...okay..I'll be home in ten minutes." Then I hang up. I tell Isaac that I need to go. He nods and waves to the wrong direction but it doesn't really matter. I leave the house and drive back home.

**Again I apologize for the VERY late update. I've been very busy with school. I got all of your kind reviews and I thank you so much!**


End file.
